


Marzo blanco

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Colección de drabbles para la actividad "Extremos opuestos" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction para celebrar el cumpleaños de Kija.Reto 1. Libertad-Encierro: Ahora entendía mejor a Jae-ha.Reto 2. Mito-Realidad: Ellos estaban aquí, eran reales.Reto 3. Pulcritud-Suciedad: Esa era la verdadera pulcritud de Kija.Reto 4. Gritar-Hablar: Necesitaba entrenamiento intensivo para superar esto. Urgentemente.Reto 5. Peligroso-Inofensivo: Esa era la condena de Hakuryuu.Reto 6. Inicio-Final: Todo inicio conlleva un final.Reto 7. Nieve-Fuego: Tan hermoso contraste.Reto 8. Olvidar-Recordar: Me resultas nostálgico.





	1. Libertad-Encierro (155 palabras)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad “Extremos opuestos” del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction, con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Kija. Consiste en escribir drabbles con un numero de palabras justo y predeterminado, teniendo como temática un par de conceptos opuestos de los propuestos por los participantes de la actividad en el topic “La aldea de Kija” de este mismo foro.

Hasta que no había salido de su querida aldea, Kija no había llegado a plantearse hasta qué punto se podría llegar a considerar que había vivido encerrado, o al menos completamente aislado del mundo.

Él había creído que lo que leía en los libros y las ilustraciones que había en ellos eran suficientes para comprender el mundo. Pero ahora, tras haber salido de allí junto con su maestra, de haber conocido a tanta gente diferente, de haber visitado pueblos con tan variados estilos de vida y visto en persona esos paisajes que hasta ahora solo había podido imaginar…

Dudaba que pudiera volver a vivir recluido en su pequeña aldea, por mucho que la amara a ella y a sus gentes, porque ahora que había saboreado la libertad solo ansiaba seguir descubriendo más cosas, personas y lugares junto a sus nuevos compañeros, con su familia.

No cambiaría este sentimiento por nada… Ahora entendía mejor a Jae-ha.


	2. Mito-Realidad (155 palabras)

Kija ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que le habían llegado a llamar “monstruo”. Semejante palabra tan vulgar…

Él no era un monstruo, era un orgulloso guerrero dragón, perteneciente a una estirpe ininterrumpida que había transmitido la pura y sagrada sangre del dragón blanco durante siglos, milenios.

Sin embargo el resto del mundo parecía haber olvidado la grandeza de los guerreros dragones, del mismísimo Hiryuu, denigrándoles hasta el punto de que no eran considerados más que un mito.

Kija se encargaría de recordárselo, de hacer que reconocieran su existencia. Ya no podrían seguir calificándoles como mitos cuando sintieran el poder de la noble garra de dragón en sus propias carnes.

Ellos estaban aquí, eran reales, y habían resurgido para devolver al reino su gloria pasada, para hacerles recuperar la fe en la guía de los dioses dragones.

Con sus hermanos y su maestra a su lado, Kija estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

 


	3. Pulcritud-Suciedad (500 palabras)

La primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza a Hak para describir a Hakuryuu cuando le conoció fue “pulcritud”.

Con su pelo blanco perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado con un brillo prístino, su túnica inmaculada perfectamente planchada. Todo en él te hacía pensar en pureza y perfección.

Claro que esa fue solo su primera impresión. Poco después al pensar en Hakuryuu se le venían a la mente un montón de otras palabras, ciertamente más malas que buenas.

Cuando le había jurado lealtad a Yona, sin apenas conocerla, le había parecido un fanático superficial. Cuando había tratado de comprarle por dinero un iluso prepotente. Cuando vio cómo dependía de su abuela un niño mimado y consentido. Tras verle combatir incluso violento e impulsivo.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo, aunque se resistiera a reconocerlo, nunca le había abandonado ese trasfondo de pulcritud y pureza.

Esto se veía en su forma de tratar de mantenerse lo más limpio posible a pesar de estar viajando por los caminos, pero también en sus firmes principios que no habían vacilado tras ser testigo de la crueldad del mundo real, en su inquebrantable lealtad hacia su maestra que ahora era claramente genuina y no fruto de su fe ciega en Hiryuu, en su persistencia en confraternizar con los otros dragones y aliviar sus penas más allá de lo que sus lazos de sangre podrían llegar a exigir, en haber aceptado también a Hak y a Yun como miembros del grupo a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, en su arrojo al ser siempre el primero en saltar al campo de batalla para proteger a los demás…

Con el paso del tiempo Hakuryuu, a pesar de sus defectos, había demostrado tener un alma pulcra y prístina, que contra todo pronóstico nunca había perdido esa pureza con la que había salido de su aldea.

Tal vez fue por eso, unido al hecho de que había sido testigo directo de su transformación gradual, que Hak no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto el dragón blanco también había cambiado, pero este hecho se le hizo patente cuando se reencontró con él tras resolver el conflicto con Xing.

Kija estaba hecho un completo desastre. Su pelo estaba grasiento y despeinado, su ropa rasgada y polvorienta, su piel manchada de sangre y suciedad. Sin embargo en ningún momento pareció preocuparse por su aspecto en su emotivo reencuentro, limitándose a abrazar a todos con lágrimas de obvia felicidad derramándose de sus ojos y mocos goteando de su nariz.

Ahora mismo, a simple vista, nadie definiría a Hakuryuu como pulcro. La imagen de perfección y pureza que antes le había representado se había corrompido.

Sin embargo, si alguien le preguntaba a Hak, él seguiría describiéndole como alguien escrupulosamente pulcro. ¿Por qué? Pues porque, aunque el cuerpo del dragón blanco se hubiera manchado de suciedad, siempre se las había arreglado para mantener su alma completamente pura y libre de toda malicia.

Esa era la verdadera pulcritud de Kija.

 


	4. Gritar-Hablar (500 palabras)

—¡No consentiré semejante falta de respeto hacia nuestra princesa!

Shin-ah jadeó sorprendido por el repentino grito del dragón blanco que estaba sentado a su lado mientras comían.

Kija y Hak se habían enzarzado en una nueva discusión cuyo motivo no alcanzaba a entender.

Ya llevaba un par de semanas viajando con este dispar grupo que le había aceptado sin reparos, sin embargo todavía no había podido habituarse a esto… A los gritos y ruidos repentinos.

Se había acostumbrado tanto al constante silencio mientras vivía solo en las cuevas que ahora no podía evitar sobresaltarse con cada pequeña cosa…

—¡He dicho que ya basta! —gritó Kija.

Shin-ah jadeó otra vez. Sin embargo esta vez debió ser más audiblemente porque el dragón blanco se percató de su sobresalto y añadió esta vez con tono suave:

—Discúlpame, Shin-ah. ¿Te he asustado? —le preguntó, pareciendo realmente preocupado.

Shin-ah se limitó a asentir levemente en respuesta y retomar su comida. Afortunadamente esta pareció ser respuesta suficiente para su compañero, porque tras disculparse otro par de veces aprovechó la ocasión para retomar el relato de la leyenda de los cuatro dragones que había insistido que debía contarle con todo detalle.

El dragón azul le escuchó con atención ya que, aunque en realidad no tuviera interés en saber sobre el origen de su poder maldito, la forma de narrar la historia de Kija era tan fascinante, con ese tono solemne y casi reverencial. Extrañamente oírle hablar así conseguía relajarle…

—¡Ah! —exclamó el dragón blanco repentinamente a la vez que comenzaba a agitar los brazos frenéticamente.

Shin-ah se volvió a sobresaltar tanto que casi grita él también, pero al instante después dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de su espada en un acto reflejo. ¿Un enemigo?

—¡Una araña! ¡Una araña! ¡Quitádmela! ¡Quitádmela! —siguió gritando Kija, pareciendo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Shin-ah ladeó la cabeza confundido. ¿Una araña? ¿Por qué hacía tanto escándalo por eso? No lo entendía. Sin embargo Ao se encargó de resolver la situación rápidamente saltando al regazo de Kija para comerse tranquilamente la pequeña araña de la discordia.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio. El cuerpo de Shin-ah se relajó y apartó la mano de su espada. Al parecer ya…

—¡Se la ha comido! —exclamó Kija a voz en grito, pareciendo esta vez en estado de shock.

Shin-ah se volvió a sobresaltar y se preparó para más gritos mientras Yun le decía a su compañero que eso no era para tanto. Sin embargo Kija volvió a sorprenderle cuando con total tranquilidad procedió a dar un discurso sobre por qué comer insectos no podía ser sano.

Shin-ah no pudo más que volver a ladear la cabeza confundido.

Semejante habilidad para cambiar su tono de voz en un instante… Tan aterradora. ¿Estaban seguros de que el poder de Hakuryuu residía en su brazo y no en su garganta? Pero, aún más importante… ¿Podría llegar a acostumbrarse alguna vez a ello?

—¡Esa comida es mía!

Nuevo sobresalto.

Necesitaba entrenamiento intensivo para superar esto. Urgentemente.

 


	5. Peligroso-Inofensivo (500 palabras)

Kija siempre había visto su poder de Hakuryuu como algo divino, un regalo de los cielos, un legado antiquísimo, un honor que le había sido concedido, su mayor tesoro y virtud.

No fue hasta que la conoció a ella, a su maestra destinada, y salió al mundo exterior que se percató de que su poder traía consigo una serie de inconvenientes que hasta ese momento, de forma consciente o inconsciente, había decidido ignorar…

El poder de Hakuryuu era peligroso.

Había estado practicando a utilizar su poder en su aldea. Aunque no lo hubiera empleado contra otros seres humanos, había creído ser consciente de su propia fuerza. Pero contenerse en las batallas para no matar le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que jamás había esperado.

Con solo un pequeño empujón sus enemigos salían despedidos a varios metros de distancia, con tan solo un ligero puñetazo jadeaban escupiendo sangre, con el más leve arañazo su carne se rasgaba como si de una fina tela se tratara…

¿Los humanos siempre habían sido tan frágiles?

Kija jamás lo reconocería, pero con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo dentro de él un terrible temor. El temor de terminar lastimando a otros involuntariamente, o incluso de matar.

¿Qué clase de guerrero dragón sería si terminara dañando a aquellos que debería proteger?

Fueron esos pensamientos los que, antes de darse cuenta, le llevaron a tener especial precaución con su garra cuando estaba cerca de otros, sobre todo de ella.

Sin embargo su princesa Yona, tan amable y tan valiente como era ella, siempre le trataba como si fuera una persona normal, como si en realidad fuera inofensivo, al igual que al resto de sus hermanos.

Ella se agarraba a su garra de dragón tan confiadamente como si de una mano humana se tratara, y mientras él no podía evitar tensarse ligeramente por el temor de lastimarla ella siempre le sonreía tan cálidamente y apretaba su agarre, casi como si fuera consciente de sus más profundos temores y pretendiera disiparlos.

Su consideración, su confianza ciega en él, emocionaba tanto a Kija hasta el punto que creía que se le saltarían las lágrimas.

Que los dioses dragones le perdonaran, pero en esas ocasiones daría lo que fuera por tener una inofensiva mano humana en vez de una peligrosa garra de dragón para ser libre de estrechar a la persona que más amaba entre sus brazos sin arriesgarse a despedazarla en el proceso si se dejaba llevar demasiado.

Jamás había creído que podría llegar a considerar su poder divino, del que siempre había estado tan orgulloso, una maldición. Pero en esas ocasiones no podía evitarlo, aunque se odiara a sí mismo por albergar tales sentimientos.

Al parecer era cierto que cada poder de dragón conllevaba pagar un precio, renunciar a algo, y la condena de Hakuryuu era no poder abandonarse libremente a la calidez de un abrazo.

Porque aunque ellos le trataran como si fuera inofensivo, y él se esforzara en comportarse como tal, en realidad no lo era.


	6. Inicio-Final (500 palabras)

Para Kija el inicio había sido el momento en el que la conoció a ella, a su maestra destinada.

Hasta entonces había tenido una vida vacía, sin rumbo ni un propósito más allá de ser el nuevo Hakuryuu encargado de conservar y transmitir la noble sangre del dragón blanco a la siguiente generación.

Todo cambió el día que su anhelada estrella roja por fin vino en su busca para señalarle el camino.

A partir de entonces, a pesar de las dificultades y los malos momentos, su vida se había llenado de calidez y de luz.

Kija pudo servir a su maestra de pelo carmesí, la heredera de la voluntad de Hiryuu. Conoció a sus hermanos dragones y a algunos otros compañeros con los que logró formar una dispar pero bien avenida familia. Junto a ellos viajó por un montón de lugares, conoció a otro sin número de personas, luchó en mil batallas, derramó un sinfín de lágrimas, también rió hasta quedarse sin aliento tantas veces…

En resumen, había vivido la vida intensamente y tratando de no dejar lugar a los remordimientos. Todo fue tan gratificante…

Hasta que, más pronto de lo que nadie había deseado, el final llegó.

Su luz, su estrella roja, se apagó.

Ella yacía inerte en su lecho de muerte, rodeada por todos aquellos que lamentaban su pérdida, incluidos sus guerreros dragones.

Shin-ah se había vuelto a poner su máscara después de años sin hacerlo, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

Jae-ha, tan inquieto como había sido siempre, llevaba horas sin moverse del sitio con una expresión de angustia, casi como si hubiera cadenas invisibles conteniéndole en el sitio.

Zeno tenía una expresión perfectamente serena, sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos azules se había apagado. Ahora realmente parecía un muerto en vida.

Kija no podía parar de llorar. Por la pérdida de su maestra, por el dolor de sus hermanos y el suyo propio, por todo lo que había quedado por hacer y ahora sin ella parecía no tener sentido continuarlo.

—¿Por qué ha tenido que terminar así? —se lamentó Kija.

—Todo inicio conlleva un final. De otro modo, los inicios perderían todo su sentido. —Era irónico que el que le hubiera respondido con voz neutra hubiera sido precisamente Zeno, el dragón inmortal, aquel sin un final a la vista—. ¿Habrías preferido que no hubiera habido un inicio?

Kija se estremeció.

¿Sin inicio? ¿No haberla conocido?

Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahora no estaría sufriendo tanto, pero…

—Nunca —espetó Kija determinado, secundado por los otros dragones.

—En ese caso, honrémosla y démosla en final que merece —concluyó Zeno, y todos asintieron.

Los cuatro dragones lloraron pensando en su maes… No, en su preciada amiga que ya no se volvería a mover, sabiendo que lo hacían por el amor sincero que la habían profesado y no solo por la sangre de dragón que corría por sus venas.

Se abrazaron entre ellos buscando consuelo.

Aún así, Kija seguía sin poder dejar de preguntarse:

_“¿Por qué ha tenido que terminar?”_

 


	7. Nieve-Fuego (155 palabras)

Cuando Jae-ha se cayó del tejado para toparse de frente con el Hakuryuu que había estado tratando de evitar, por un momento pensó que se le acababa de aparecer un ángel de las nieves.

El blanco de su pelo y su túnica, su piel translúcida, su mirada clara… Todo le recordaba a la pura y blanca nieve.

Sin embargo su primera impresión no pudo ser más lejos de la realidad.

Kija era fuego.

Su mirada ardía tanto que quemaba, sus creencias y convicciones estaban gravadas a fuego en su alma, al combatir arrasaba a sus enemigos como un incendio descontrolado…

Jae-ha tenía la impresión de que si se descuidaba por un segundo sería consumido por el fuego de este engañoso ángel de nieve.

Aunque a veces se encontraba pensando que, si podía seguir contemplando tan hermoso contraste, no le importaría ser consumido por sus llamas blancas.

Después de todo, él vivía para admirar la belleza.


	8. Olvidar-Recordar (1000 palabras)

La primera vez que Kija tuvo esa sensación fue cuando él y sus hermanos se enfermaron.

Zeno les estaba cuidando y, cuando se inclinó sobre él con una sonrisa tierna para ponerle un paño húmedo sobre la frente, algo se removió dentro de él. Esta sensación…

—Zeno, por algún motivo me resultas nostálgico.

Esas palabras salieron de su boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo, tal vez por la fiebre.

Juraría que Zeno se tensó durante un segundo, aunque también podría haber sido su imaginación, antes de bromear al respecto infantilmente como era su costumbre.

Tal vez le habría dedicado otro pensamiento a esa extraña sensación si no hubiera estado delirando por la fiebre, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar simplemente quedarse dormido.

Las revelaciones posteriores sobre la verdadera identidad de Zeno y sus poderes solo contribuyeron a que esa sensación que había tenido quedara en el olvido.

Sin embargo volvió a pensar en ello cuando esa sensación de nostalgia que le provocaba Zeno se siguió repitiendo en los momentos más inesperados.

Cuando le veía contemplar las estrellas con una mirada lejana y serena, cuando le sonreía a Shin-ah tiernamente tras alguno de sus comentarios inocentes, nuevamente cuando le veía arropar a alguien con una manta como haría un padre con sus hijos, o cuando hacía un comentario especialmente profundo dejando traslucir su verdadera edad.

Todas esas veces Kija percibía algo. A veces creía estar a punto de descubrir qué era, de recordar algo importante. Sin embargo en esas ocasiones, ya fuera a propósito o no, Zeno siempre le desconcentraba dirigiéndole alguno de sus bizarros comentarios o bromas y esa sensación se le escurría entre los dedos.

Sin embargo el eco de esa sensación, la urgencia de que era algo que debía recordar, nunca le abandonaba. Era tan frustrante.

Una mañana Kija se despertó sobresaltado a la vez que extendía su garra de dragón al frente inconscientemente, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Pero, ¿el qué?

Imágenes fugaces de su reciente sueño volvieron a su mente. Una sonrisa gentil, la sensación de alguien vistiéndole suavemente, unas palabras susurradas que no alcanzaba a recordar…

Esa persona de su sueño. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué no podía recordar?

Ante su sentimiento de impotencia Kija solo pudo levantarse y salir de la tienda de campaña, con el objetivo de despejar su mente.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, el sol ni siquiera había comenzado a asomarse por el horizonte.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Se trataba de Zeno, el cual estaba escalando un árbol torpemente.

Kija se puso nervioso. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que hacer siempre cosas tan imprudentes sin necesidad? Por mucho que fuera inmortal no podía evitar preocuparse, así que le siguió con la intención de hacerle bajar y regañarle por ello.

Sin embargo cuando le alcanzó y le vio sentado sobre una rama despreocupadamente contemplando el cielo con expresión serena le golpeó un fuerte deja-vu que esta vez le fue imposible pasar por alto.

De repente Kija se sintió mucho más pequeño, Zeno pasó a tener una ropa sucia y desgastada y en el cielo brillaba una cálida estrella carmesí que le llamaba.

_—Finalmente ha nacido… nuestra luz de fuego._

La visión se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándole frente al Zeno actual, que vestía su ropa nueva en vez de harapos, el cual en algún momento se había girado a mirarle con una expresión de clara preocupación.

—Hakuryuu, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kija asintió en un acto reflejo, aunque en realidad se sentía un poco abrumado por las imágenes y sonidos que no dejaban de llegar a su mente, casi como si estos se hubieran desbordado sin control ahora que las puertas de sus recuerdos se habían abierto.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Zeno, no pareciendo muy convencido—. Hakuryuu está pálido y parece desorientado, como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte.

Ciertamente la tenía en otra parte, más concretamente varios años en el pasado cuando había conocido a un hombre extraño pero que a la vez le resultaba familiar. Un encuentro que no sabía cómo había podido llegar a olvidar.

El tiempo transcurrido no era una escusa. No para él.

—¿No tendrás fiebre? —inquirió el dragón amarillo, obviamente cada vez más preocupado por su falta de reacción.

Zeno extendió la mano, para tocarle la frente y comprobarlo, pero él la interceptó a medio camino agarrándola con su mano humana y apretándola con fuerza, ganándose ahora una mirada de confusión de su compañero.

La verdad era que Kija tenía miedo de que los recuerdos que acababa de recobrar se volvieran a desvanecer. Aunque pudiera parecer infantil, tenía la sensación de que mientras no dejara ir a Zeno sus recuerdos tampoco lo harían. Pero aún así necesitaba una confirmación.

—Eras tú —se las arregló para hablar finalmente Kija. Aunque había sonado más como una acusación.

Zeno no pudo más que ladear la cabeza confundido.

—Sí, es Zeno. ¿Qué pasa con Zeno, Hakuryuu? —le preguntó.

Kija no sabía cómo poner en palabras todas las emociones que estaban bullendo en su interior: alegría, frustración, confusión, nostalgia… Finalmente solo dijo:

—Lo he recordado, el día en el que la estrella roja descendió.

Zeno parpadeó conmocionado, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y resignada y miró a su alrededor, claramente percatándose ahora también de las similitudes con aquella situación.

—Cierto, Zeno tendría que habérselo imaginado —admitió el rubio, soltando un leve suspiro—. Entonces, ¿hay algo que Hakuryuu quiera decirle a Zeno al respecto?

Esta vez fue Kija el que parpadeó confundido, pero pronto su expresión se tornó en una de determinación para luego decir con tono solemne:

—Solo que siento mucho haberte olvidado, hermano. Pero no volverá a pasar, lo juro.

Zeno pareció desconcertado por su declaración. Por un momento pareció como si quisiera decirle algo, pero finalmente se limitó a soltar una carcajada incrédula y asentir en conformidad.

Después de eso ya no fueron necesarias más palabras entre ellos y simplemente contemplaron el amanecer en un cómodo silencio.

Aunque en todo ese tiempo Kija nunca dejó ir la mano de Zeno.

 


End file.
